The Founders:Werewolf Academy
by Aveline.UnseeliePrincess
Summary: Harry Potter, the young auror is sent to a small town to investigate the source of people screaming. Unknowingly he was sent to a trap, where the 'old' woman was no ordinary woman. Harry wakens up inside a cell, hearing nothing but screams and sounds of whips against flesh. Something more than torture is going on inside the old abandon mansion.


**A/N:This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter story. I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own things and people you do not recognize. That is all.**

Young Harry James Potter entered the headquarters of the Aurors in the Ministry of Magic. He said his hellos to his fellow comrades that he saw when he made his way to his desk. He took off his cloak and placed it on the back of his chair. He sat down in his seat; he had a stack of files on his desk, pictures of his three year old godson Teddy all over his desk. Harry was happy that Teddy was asleep before he left for work; Teddy usually was an early riser and would throw a fit when Harry had to leave.

"Potter in my office now," called Sylvester Savage, Harry's boss.

A few of the Aurors looked at Harry with pity, it seemed like Savage was not in a good mood today, and when he's not in a good mood, and everyone would be stuck with a ridicules assignments throughout the day. Harry sighed as he pushed up off his chair, he gradually made his way to the door, and he opened it up, and closed it silently behind him. Sylvester Savage, a fifty-four year old wizard, already with a head full of grey hairs. He had on a navy blue cloak with silver clasp; the walls in his office were all black, besides one that was of clear glass, so he could look over his men. His walls were adorned with the pictures of the men and women he captured and the ones that were the most wanted.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter," Savage sounded calmer now, but that wasn't going to stop Harry from being cautious. Harry sat in the right seat in front of Savage's desk. "I have an assignment for you. It seems like there are screams being heard coming from a house down in the Felrook district." He looked down at his note pad in front of him. "A Mrs. Edina Edwards will be waiting for you at her home; she's allowing you to floo to her home, all you need to say is Edwards's family home. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir," Harry nodded to his boss. He walked out the office, making sure the door was tightly shut behind him. Harry turned to his comrades, "He's in a good mood." They let out a sigh of relief and went back to chatting or their desk. Harry grabbed his cloak, and a note pad and quill from the top draw of his desk. He slipped on his cloak as he made his way to the far end of the room that held the fireplaces; he pocketed the note pad and quill into his pocket.

He grabbed a handful of floo, "Edwards's family home." Harry still prefers to travel by broom, than anything else, but this was a quicker way, along with apparition. When finally opened his eyes, he looked out what must be the living room. The walls were decorated with pictures and paintings, brown furniture, a dark wooden rocker with a cream white padding. On the rocker sat an elderly woman, possibly in her mid to late eighties; she had on a purple long sleeve dress robe, her grey hair hung limply over her shoulders. She went to stand up, "Please stay in your seat Mrs. Edwards." Harry stepped out of the fireplace, and sat down on the brown table chair. "How are you this morning Mrs. Edwards?"

Mrs. Edwards smiled kindly at Harry, "I'm doing just fine Mr. Potter. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay," Harry smiled back at Mrs. Edwards. "Do you need anything before we start?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm just fine, thank you for asking," she replied sweetly.

"Okay," Harry pulled out his quill and note pad. "Can you tell me when you start hearing the screaming?"

Mrs. Edwards nodded, "It started about a week ago on a Tuesday, late at night."

"Did you see anyone or anything coming and going to the area you heard the screams coming from?"

"No."

"Is there anything you would like to add before I check the house out?"

"There is, last week there was only one person screaming, but just two days ago, I heard two screaming, when one stopped another would scream."

Harry nodded his head, he frowned, how she would know that there are two people in that house, it still could be the same person, if there were a person. "Mrs. Edwards how do you know that there are two people?"

Mrs. Edwards frowned, curses, did she just blew her cover? "Different tones of their screaming, I could be wrong though."

Harry once again nodded his head, which made sense, though he was still a little suspicious. "Would you mind showing me which house you hear the screams coming from?"

Mrs. Edwards pushed herself up from her rocker; Harry stood up also and followed behind Mrs. Edwards. She opened the front door; Harry walked past her and stepped out on to the steps. "It's the furthest down, at the base of the hill."

Harry frowned, how could she possibly heard screams from that far off, "Did you or any of your other neighbors called the muggle police Mrs. Edwards?" Harry went to turn around to face Mrs. Edwards when he was hit in the head with a large frying pan.

"You ask to many questions Potter," Mrs. Edwards said, pulling Harry in by his foot. She has to wait until Monroe comes back from the store to transport Harry to the house.

The Polyjuice potion just wore off; no longer was an elderly woman, Edina now young, her dirty blond hair flowed down to her waist, her jade green eyes was alert, she was slim. She walked into the back room and changed her clothing into something more body hugging and revealing.

**A/N:Hope you guys like it**


End file.
